


Star-eyed Makeover

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet night in the Avengers tower and you get so close to leaving for your date with Steve. Too bad the Archer and the Starlord heard the elevator ding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-eyed Makeover

It's a quiet night at the Avengers tower, so mostly everyone is off doing their own thing, including yourself. "Where do you think you're going?" Clint is comfortably sitting on the couch in the den flipping through tv channels. You almost made it to the elevator, but his hearing aid is too tuned to sensitive steps.

"Out," you simply answer. You press the down button.

"On a date?" Peter, who is sitting next to Clint, turns around to talk to you.

You stop. "Yeah. What do you think I'm dressed up for?" Clint turns around as well and the two stare you down from head to toe.

"You're wearing that? For a date?" Clint asks. You have black jeans, a green flannel shirt, and your hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yes! Look, Steve doesn't care how I look. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Come on," Peter leaps and takes your hand. Clint follows taking your other hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" you demand.

Peter smiles at Clint, who nods in agreement. "We are going to make Steve's jaw drop." The two lead you into your room and toss you onto your bed. Immediately, Clint searches through your dresser as Peter raids your closet, clothes flying everywhere. "Don't you have any dresses?"

"Is it all jeans? Where's the slinky tops?" Clint asks.

"Slinky what? Leave my clothes out of this." You walk over and pull Clint away.

"Found one!" Peter proclaims. He pulls out a clingy black dress.

"It's not mine! My sister left this when she visited me," you reason.

Peter holds it up to you. "Looks like you two share the same size. Put this on."

"But -"

"Humor us please."

"I'm running late," you beg.

"Then put it on quickly," Clint says.

Their persistence is too much. "Turn around then." You regret the day you introduced Starlord to Hawkeye. They are already bad on their own, but together they're a mischievous force. Peter covers his eyes as Clint turns his back. Peter sneaks a peek at you. You immediately smack his hand onto his face.

"Ow! No need to get rough, woman!" he blurts rubbing his face. Clint chuckles as you catch him looking at your reflection on the tv screen. Grabbing the nearest item you can reach, the boot you throw lands right on Clint's head.

With both men rubbing their wounds you zip up the last of the dress. "Okay, you can look now." The two men eye you over.

Peter whistles a tune as Clint smiles. "Now this is what I'm talking about. Time to put on the finishing touches." Clint sits you down in front of the mirror. "You need a sultry look," he says as he starts reaching for your makeup.

You immediately pull back. "You're joking me. You don't know how to do makeup."

"Focus on the eyes, cheeks, lips." He applies the base. "Smokey eyes and ruby lips should do the trick for your sun-kissed skin."

You hair tugs back as Peter brushes through your locks. The mousse, hairspray, and hairdryer are prepped on the table alongside your makeup bag. Hair snags onto the brush more times than your skull can handle. "When do you ever brush this mane out? It's tangled."

You huff. "I was working out earlier."

"And you didn't shower afterwards?" Peter bewilders.

"Of course I did!" you shout.

"Girl, you need some fixing." He starts braiding your hair and brushing through your bangs. "You are going to look even hotter than before when we're done. Steve won't know what to do with you," he jokes. With a slight pause he begins brushing again. "Not to say he doesn't know how to do things with you. To you. For you. I mean -"

"Stop," you demand. "There is no way out no matter how much I beg," you concede.

Clint brushes on the eyeshadow. "No way. You have to deal with it."

You take out your phone and text Steve. "Running late. Quill and Barton holding me hostage. Be there soon."

20 minutes later you walk out of your room with the two men following. "Quick! Take pictures!" Quill tells Clint. The two look so proud and accomplished.

"If only you're dating me. I would take you to the fanciest restaurant," Clint admits as he snaps photos.

"I wouldn't be able to get past the bedroom with that look," Peter tells as he sprays the last bit of hair on your face.

You cough and swat them away. "Okay, I'm all dolled up. Thanks, but I'm incredibly late." You run over and grab the helmet from the table.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" Peter asks pointing to the helmet.

"Steve said he wanted to take me out riding on his motorcycle around the city," you answer. With the ding, the elevator opens. Steve steps out dressed in slacks and a plaid shirt. His brown leather jacket wraps around him snugly.

"Wow, no wonder you took long. You look amazing," Steve says as he kisses your cheek. "Although I'm not sure a motorcycle ride is a great idea anymore."

"No," you say as you walk to the elevator. "Peter and Clint took the time to make me over. It's only fair I go out as how they made me." With another ding the elevator starts to close. "Okay bye guys. I'll see you later!"

Peter and Clint's faces go pale as they try to rush for the elevator. Before they could stop it the elevator closes. Although they furiously click the elevator button, Clint and Peter failed to get the elevator to open again. "Do you think she's mad?" Peter asks.

Clint merely shrugs his shoulders. "We might as well enjoy what will be our last hours on Earth before she comes back."

Peter contemplates. "Want to play some Atari?"

Clint pauses. "Sure."

In the elevator, you and Steve burst out in laughter. "Well that went better than I thought."

"Are you mad that I'm late?" you ask.

Steve pulls you close. "To have you look like this in the end? It's worth the wait. I feel bad I don't look this good."

"Don't worry. You can always try on the dress sometime," you tease. Steve pokes your side as you compose yourself. "We can always take a car. Stark probably won't mind."

The elevator door opens to the garage. The line of Tony's cars in pristine call to you two. "Which one?" Steve asks.

"The blue lotus," you say as you grab for the keys.


End file.
